Pentatonic♪PreCure!
Plot The story is about a girl called Nakano Sidney, who was the alto for her school's choir, was chosen by an unknown lord from the sky, and her journey of being Cure Riff begins. She and her friends, Takami Michelle, Takami Kristie, Ryune Avril and Naruki Keverne are going to beat the evil forces with their one and only voices. (P.S.: It's more like a parody more than a series. You can easily find PTX references in this page. xD) Characters Pretty Cure * Nakano Sidney (中野　シドニー Nakano Shidonī)/Cure Riff (キュアリフ Kyua Rifu) ** She is a 15-year old girl studying at Ashikawa High School. She enjoys doing experiements of all sorts and she is a cheerful person. Her signature color is blue and her power is joy. * Takami Michelle (高実ミシェル Takami Misheru)/Cure Treble (キュアトレブル K''yua ''Toreburu) ** She is a 13-year old girl studying at Ashikawa High School. She is Sidney's best friend and they often make videos. Her signature color is green and her powers is confidence. * Takami Kristie (高実 クリスティ Takami Kurisuti)/Cure Alto (キュアアルト Kyua Aruto) ** She is a 14-year old girl studying at the Ashikawa High School. She is Sidney's best friend and Michelle's twin sister. She likes to bake cookies for her friends. Her signature color is pink and her power is peace. * Ryune Avril (竜音 アヴリル Ryūne Avuriru)/Cure Bass (キュアベース''Kyua Bēsu'') ** She is a 17-year old girl studying at Harmonia Academy of Music. She has a ridiculously low voice for a girl and she was the contralto for an a capella band. She is also a big foodie. Her signature color is black and her power is strength. * Naruki Keverne (鳴木 ケヴェン Naruki Kevuen)/Cure Drum (キュアドラム Kyua Doramu) ** She is a 18-year old girl studying at Harmonia Academy of Music. She is a beatboxer for an a capella band. She is also a big foodie and she is Avril's best friend. Her signature color is yellow and her power is vitality. The Sanctuary of Music * Kanade the Guardian (カナデ Kanade) * The guardian of music and the one who granted the PreCure powers to the cures. She is an elegant and gorgeous woman with long blonde hair and is always seen wearing a white robe. Mascots * Wyatt (ワット''Watto'') * He is Sidney and Michelle's pet cat, and he also holds magical powers as well. * Tone (トーン Tōn) * He is Avril's (imaginary) pet dragon. Villains * Minor (マイナー Mainā) * An army of monsters invented by the X-noises. They are usually summoned by a villain and process by an object. It can be any object such as a person, a machine or an animal, etc. When it is not processed by anything, it is invisible. * X-noises (X-ノイズ X-Noizu) * The "bad versions" of the cures, also they are the real-life versions of the cures. (Aka PTX in the Love Again MV aka weird characters from a cyberpunk novel) I'M SORRY Others Items * Voice Gem (ボイスジェムBoizu Jemu) * The girls' transformation device. To transform, they must say, "PreCure! Unleash the powers of our voices!" * Cresendo Module (クレッシェンドモジューレ Kuresshendo Mojuure) * The girls' power up devices. They are decorated with their theme colors and their symbols.(Riff=crochet, Treble=Treble Clef, Alto=Alto Clef, Bass=Bass Clef, Drum=Double 8th note) * Prism Pot (プリズムポットPurizumu potto) * Where the girls put the Voice Gems. Legend has it when the dome is full, it is the time with no power of darkness. Locations * Ashikawa (芦川 Ashikawa) * The girls' city and the birthplace of Sidney, Michelle and Kristie. Most of the events in the series take place here. * Fukasora (深空 Fukasora) * The birthplace of Avril and Keverne. * Ashikawa High School (芦川高校 Ashikawa Koukou) * Sidney, Michelle and Kristie's school. * Harmonia Academy of Music (ハルモニア音楽学園 Harumonia Ongaku Gakuen) * Avril and Keverne's school. * The Sanctuary of Music (音楽のサンクチュアリ Ongaku no Sankuchuari) * The place where Kanade and the mascots comes from. It is located on a distant planet and it is full of happiness. * Kingdom of Abyss (アビス王国 Abisu Okoku) * The place where the villains come from. It is located on a distant hell-like planet which is extremely hot and gloomy. Media Movies * Pentatonic♪PreCure: Kaosu no konsāto(ぺンタトニク♪プリキュア:カオスのコンサート''Pentatonic♪PreCure: The Concert of Chaos'') Vocal Albums * Pentatonic♪PreCure Vocal Album 1 ~Let's Sing It!~ Trivia * Keverne is the smartest among the five cures. Ranking them would be: Keverne>Avril>Sidney>Kristie>Michelle. * This series is based on the American A capella band Pentatonix. The names of the cures are changed slightly. * The names of the attacks are originated from names of planets. * Keverne is the oldest cure(18 years old) in the series and Michelle is the youngest cures. (13 years old) * This is the first franchise based on real-life celebrities. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:User:RinShiromura